Harry Potter and The Dark Princess
by Jane Halliday54
Summary: Voldemort has a Secret, A child. Hidden From sight For 16 years. Once the Riddle name is Known Amelia is no Longer safe and is moved to Hogwarts, Harry and his friends Find themselves torn between who she was and who she is now but what Path will she follow. Harry had be trusted by Dumbledore to lead her in the right Direction but is her blood to strong to ignore.


Harry potter and the Dark Princess

Chapter One – Voldemorts Secret

Harry Potter sat at the window of his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive, he was waiting for his Snowy white owl Hedwig to arrive back from delivering his letter to Ron. Ron had sent Him and owl saying that the Weaslys were arranging for him to spend the rest of the summer with them at the burrow and would like to arrange a date and time to come and collect him. This had been over a week ago and Harry had sent his reply immediately so he was worried that it was taking Hedwig so long to return it wasn't like his loyal friend to take so long. He only hoped nothing had happened to her. His train of thought was broken when he heard his Uncle Vernon bellowing his name. Sighing he reluctantly left his place at the window and headed down stairs.

His Aunt and Uncle hated everything about him being a Wizard so much so that they hid it from him for ten years hoping that it would just go away and now that Harry was just about to begun his sixth year at Hogwarts they were doing everything in their power to ignore him and his school. So when Harry entered the Sitting Room he was surprised to Find his Hogwarts head Master sitting drinking tea. Professor Dumbledore looked odd sitting in the cosy armchair chatting happily to a petrified Petunia and an angry looking Vernon. His uncle looked at him accusingly as he walk over to the sofa. He sat down quietly and Stared at the bearded professor. He knew that when Dumbledore left he would be in deep trouble with the Dursleys.

"Evening Harry." Dumbledore stated with a small smile "I hope you don't mind me Dropping in Unannounced but I have some important Business to discuss with you before you head to the Burrow." Harry

was about to ask if he knew where Hedwig was but before he got the words out Dumbledore Put a hand in the air to stop him. "Hedwig is at the Burrow having much fun chasing Eroll I don't know how much more the poor bird can take. Now down to business, is there somewhere private we can talk.

Harry lead Dumbledore upstairs to his room, He was curious as to what the headmaster might see important enough to come to privet drive. He swept books of the bed and offered Dumbledore a seat instead the wizard conjured up to comfortable armchairs and motioned for harry to sit.

"Now Harry I want you to be open minded about what I am going to tell you, and I don't want you to judge easily. It is concerning Lord Voldemort. Not many People know this but sixteen years ago Belatrix Lestrange had a child, Voldemorts Child, Now this Girl was taken away the same night you stopped her Father. She was sent to Boaxbatons school for girls where she grew up no one knowing who she was but now the Name Riddle is associated with Voldemort the Girl isn't safe. So that's why we are moving her to Hogwarts this year where we can ensure her safety."

He stopped letting Harry take in the information. Harry had always suspected something between Belatrix and Voldemort but he had always thought it was one sided on her part. He didn't know how he felt about this. Or what to think. This was the child of the two most evil twisted people he had ever met yet he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She didn't choose who she was born too and yet she would be judged for it. Harry had decided there and then he would wait to meet the girl before judging her.

"All right; so this girl is coming to Hogwarts, what would you like me to do Professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's Perceptiveness.

"She is being placed in Gryffindor and I would like you to keep an eye on her, befriend her. If Harry Potter is seen Making Friends with his enemies child then she might not get such a hard time for being a Riddle."

Harry thought about if for a second.

"Ok; Professor but if once I meet her and I don't like her then I want nothing to do with her, Agreed?"

Dumbledore nodded reluctantly knowing he couldn't force Harry to do something he didn't want to.

Dumbledore had arranged for Harry and Him to meet Miss Riddle First before the three of them continue on to the Burrow. The Weaslys without judgement had agreed to take Voldemorts Daughter in to their home for the rest of the Holiday. Where Dumbledore knew she would be treated with kindness and indifference regardless of who her family were.

He ordered Harry to get his stuff packed and then to say good Bye to the Dursleys. Who grunted in response before heading out in to the nights air. One out side Dumbledore Magically sent Harry's Belonging to the Burrow. Before getting Harry to Take His are and Disapperating in to the night.


End file.
